The Diva
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Lena gets traded to Smackdown with a few other wrestlers...what happens when she meets The Legend Killer? [Randy Orton & OC]
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Lena walked down the hallway of MSG (Madison Square Garden) Arena...She'd finally been traded from Raw to Smackdown...with a few other wrestlers...but with her having debuted on Raw...she hadn't met any of the Smackdown wrestlers, so she was pretty apprehensive about going...but she needed a change of scenery...so she wasn't really objecting to the talent switch.**

**A pair of twins walked up...Both were 5'9" 120lbs, Deep auburn red hair to the middle of their backs with deep green eyes...One girl said, "I'm Angela or just Angie and this is my sister Jessica or just Jesse.  Are you from Raw?"  I smiled and said, "Yea...I'm Lena Callaway...it's nice to meet you two."  I shook hands with them...Angie said, "So...Callaway...is that any relation to Mark Callaway?"  I said, "Who's that?" **

**Jesse said, "Oh...Mark's character is the Undertaker."  I said, "Nope...never heard of him...I've been on Raw for 6 Months...It was my debut show...I've never met anyone from the Smackdown brand until now."  Angie said, "Well...Jesse is dating Mark...I'm sure he can help you meet everyone and get to know them well..."  I said, "Thanks...I really appreciate it."  Jesse said, "C'mon...we'll show you to the Diva's locker room."  **

**I followed them down the hallway and we walked into a room where a few other girls were...Angie said, "Hey...you guys...this is the new Diva transfer from Raw...Her name is Lena Callaway."  The girls started introducing themselves to me...the first was a 5'9" 125 lbs, Long strawberry blonde hair to waist, she said, "I'm Nina."  Next was 5'8" 120 lbs. Raven colored hair to her waist with tons of Blue streaks, she said, "I'm Lavonia...but most people just call me Nia.  And this is my cousin Samantha."  Referring to the 5'7" 115lbs. Brownish-blonde hair to the middle of her back, standing next to her.**

**I said, "It's really nice to meet all of you.  Are any of you related to the wrestlers?  Or even dating them?"  Angie said, "Yea...I'm related to that bitch over in the corner who is trying to steal my looks."  Every one cracked up laughing as Jesse gave her 5 minute older sister the finger.  **

**Nia said, "Me and Samantha are the niece's of Glen Jacobs...you probably know him as Kane."  I said, "Yea...I know Glen...he's such a nice guy...he said he had two nieces on Smackdown.  HE was actually one of the guys transferred with me."**

**Samantha said, "Who else was transferred over from Raw?"  **

**I said, "Paul (Triple H), Glen, Dave (Bautista)...oh and that new kid in Evolution Randy Orton, I've not seen what he looks like, but I'm told he is one fine looking guy..."  Nina said, "Dave...as in Bautista?"  I nodded and Jesse said, "Oh no...Some one bust out the drool bibs...ever since that man came in this company...Nina has been practically dying to be in the same room with the man so she could lick his neck."**

**I said, "Ever Since Ric Flair retired...they've been looking to fill the position...and now I hear they want to take a girl on board for some kind of Evolution Gold storyline, where they hold all the gold belts including the Women's title."  Nia said, "Wow...wonder whose idea that was?"  Angie said, "You know damn well it was Paul's...they are probably looking to give the billion dollar princess the damn belt again and start a whole new McMahon-Helmsley / Evolution Era."  **

**Jesse said, "If they do that...Mark or no Mark...I'm so oughta here."  Angie said, "Liar...you'd never go any where without Mark...he's like you're American Express card...Never leave home without him."  That comment earned another round of laughter.**

**Angie said, "Okay...C'mon...let's go make fun of the guys as they practice in the ring, before tomorrows Smackdown."  So we all walked down and out to the ring...**

**As we descended down the ramp, I saw a tall guys...who was chiseled from head to toe...he had on nylon exercise pants and no shirt on...I had died and gone to Heaven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Randy looked at the girls walking down the ramp towards the ring...that's when he saw her...the girl whose hair was so red it looked like it had been sun kissed by a bright red Hibiscus...her hair was long and to her waist...he couldn't get over how long it was...sure plenty of girls had long hair...but they weren't as beautiful as the red head from Raw...and now what luck...she'd been transferred to Smackdown with him.**

**Randy watched as she walked over and hugged Paul, Glen and Dave...**

**I walked up with the guys and Paul said, "Lena...hey how ya doing sweetie?"  I hugged Paul as he threw his arm around my waist and hugged me and I said, "Fine babe...How are you?"  Paul said, "Glad to be off of Raw."  **

**Glen walked up and gave me a hug as he said, "Little Lena...I didn't know you was coming on Smackdown."  I said, "Came as a bit of a shock to me too."  Dave walked over and leaned down and hugged me also...and said, "Hey...it's my running pal."  I said, "Yea...when you can keep up with me without falling over."**

**I was standing between Glen and Dave, when a guy as big as Glen walked over...he had some great emerald green eyes, long auburn hair pulled back, and tattoos from wrist to shoulder on both arms...Glen said, "Lena Callaway meet Mark Callaway...no relation obviously."  **

**I shook the giant mans hand and said, "So you're the Undertaker, that I've heard so much about...It's nice to finally meet you Glen talks about you all the time."  Mark said, "It's nice to meet you too."**

**I glanced in the ring and saw the chiseled man standing above us, leaning on the top rope...Yup...I'd still died and gone to Heaven.  **

**I pulled my thoughts off the hottie in the ring above me...and Mark said, "Lena...where are you from?"  I said, "Dallas, Texas."  Mark said, "I'm from Houston...I thought I knew every one with the last name Callaway...What's your dad's name?"  **

**I said, "I don't know...My mom and dad divorced when I was a year or so old...I never met him...in the divorce mom got to keep me and dad got the house and what not..."  **

**I sighed and said, "Mom said he was some guy who swept into town and she had a one night stand with him...and a month later found out she was pregnant from him and decided that since he was the father that he had a right to know he had a baby that would be coming along in 8 months...So she told him...he asked her to marry him and they did 3 months after I was born...so his name was never put on the birth certificate...I'm assuming the Callaway is my mothers maiden name after they got divorced."**

**Glen said, "I can't imagine what it would be like not knowing my father."  Mark said, "Yea...Me neither...What was your mother's name?"  I said, "Crystal Callaway...she looked like me only shorter...she said my father was a tall guy...and she barely came up to his chest...but she always loved him for giving her me.  I guess that's all that really matters...oh well."**

**The hottie in the ring, jumped off the apron and Paul said, "Hey, Lena have you met Randy Orton yet?"  I said, "No...Lena Callaway...Nice to meet you."  Randy took my hand in his and said, "The pleasure is all mine."  I felt a shock go up my arm and Randy winked at me.  I blushed a little and then smiled.**

**My first match was going to be a 3 way against Nia and Angie...so I set off to find them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I was looking for Nia, and stopped to ask a stage hand where she would be...The guy looked down the hall and said, "Lesnar's dressing room."  I said, "Thanks."  I walked down to Brock's dressing room…I hadn't seen Brock since he left Raw for Smackdown**

**I opened the door the baby blue eyed, blonde haired 6'4" 295lb monster Brock Lesnar was nose to nose…well more like nose to chest with his valet Nia.**

**I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame and said, "Problem kiddies?"  **

**Brock looked towards the source of the voice and said, "Lena…if you don't do something about her…the next time I'm in the ring…I'm gonna F5 her…instead of my opponent."  **

**I said, "Brock Edward Lesnar…I've never heard you speak so rude about a lady before."  **

**Brock walked over and stood in front of me and said, "Well…That was before the lady did this to my head, while I was sleeping."  Brock turned his face to the right and the whole left side of his head had been shaved…the blonde flat top was replaced by blonde fuzz…**

**I bite my bottom lip and stifled a laugh...and said, "What possessed you to do that?"**

**Nia walked over and smirked at Brock…he looked like he was just about to kill her…She said, "I was minding my own business in the room, trying to read my book…when he said 'Hey fat ass, turn the light off…I'm trying to sleep here.'  I would have been perfectly fine if he would have simply asked nicely…but oh no he had to bring out the insults…"**

**Nia sighed out her nose while glaring at Brock and continued, "So I simply said, 'Pardon me no neck gorilla…but I'm reading my book and when I'm finished and at the very last page…then I'll turn the light out and you can slip away to monkey dream land.'"  **

**Nia took a deep breath and continued, "The damn brute got up came over and snatched my book out of my hand…ripped the remaining pages from my book handed it back and said, 'there now your at the very last page…wake me in 2 hours, babe.'  Turned the light off and went to sleep the lazy piece of shit."**

**Brock said, "Prissy psycho….got pissed and shaved half my head…"  **

**Nia said, "Fuckin' gorilla boy went ape and ripped up my book…"  **

**I just shook my head and said, "Well…Nia, sit Brock down and shave the other half of his head…I don't want him to feel lop sided in the ring tonight and hang to the right…Brock…you owe her a new book…and no more name calling…what are we in grade school again people?" **

**Brock laughed and I said, "Where's Angie?"  Nia giggled and said, "Next dressing room over...but the noises that were coming out of that room just now, and I wouldn't exactly go near there until they finished..."  We both started laugh as I walked out and closed the door...**

**As I walked over to Glenn and Angie's room, I could hear some funky spanking noises come from their dressing room...I just figured it best to leave well enough along...Thinking I needed a workout...and headed down to the gym to get some of my work out in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**While I was pounding the crap out of the heavy bag in the corner...I turned around and closed my eyes listening to it swing back and forth...I was going off of my hearing instincts...I waited for the bag to swing back towards me and I swung my leg around and connected...**

**At least I thought I connected with the bag...until I heard something hit the floor mats like a ton of bricks...I turned around and Randy was laying on the ground...My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I ran to him and knelt down next to him...and said, "Oh My god...Randy are you okay?"  **

**Randy sat back on his knees holding his stomach he was sure he could feel breakfast and lunch coming up...damn she kicked hard for a Diva...He groaned inwardly a little and moved around and as he moved back to sit on his ass, she moved around and sat facing him.**

**Randy said, "I've never been kicked by a girl before...this is definitely a new one...Jesus you kick hard for a woman."  I said, "I was kick boxing...never walk up behind someone whose working out...you never know what they are going to do next."  Randy rubbed his perfectly shaped 6-pak and I suddenly noticed he was shirtless in front of me...oh the dirty thoughts that ran amuck in my mind.  Randy grinned and said, "Yea, I'm suddenly aware of that fact."**

**I said, "Oh pooh, c'mon...you're a wrestler...you can take it...don't be such a wuss.  If I can handle getting thrown across the ring by my hair...then you can handle getting a small kick to the stomach."  Randy chuckled and said, "Actually I am a wuss...hell I still scream like a girl when ever I stub my toe."**

**Randy watched as the last comment from his mouth was taken into her ears...and then watched as she rolled back into her back holding her stomach as she laughed her ass off...she had the most intoxicating laugh...if he could make her laugh for the remainder of his life he'd die happy.**

**Randy shoved my bent knee with his tinny shoe covered foot and said, "It wasn't that funny."  I was literally rolling on the ground and said, "According to whom?  The Legend Killer...screaming like a girl cause he stubbed his toe...I'm sure David and Paul would love to know this bit of information...as would the rest of the Smackdown brand roster."  Randy said, "Don't you dare even think about it..."  I said, "Well if anything I have some great blackmail on you now."**

**I sat up and Randy said, "Are you wearing steel toes?"  I said, "Yea why?"  He said, "Well that would explain why my damn ribs hurt so much."  I jumped up on my knees and said, "Oh my god I didn't break any of your ribs...did I?"  Randy made a face and said, "How can you tell?"  I moved over and said, "Lay back...Where does it hurt?"  He said, "From the bottom of my left pectoral to the middle of my right rib cage."**

**Randy laid there as Lena knelt over him...he felt two freezing cold hands on his ribs and nearly wet himself...they had to be the coldest hands he had ever felt in his life...**

**As soon as My hands made contact with Randy's ribs he lifted the lower half of his body off the floor mats with his legs...I said, "Soar?"  He said, "Hell no...You're hands are God damn cold.  Jesus, do you have a side job as an icicle?"  I giggled and said, "I'm so sorry...My hands are always cold."  He laid there as I rubbed down his rib cage and said, "You could have a circulatory problem in your hands."  I said, "I actually been to a doctor for it...I'm head to toe healthy...It's just something that happens all too often that I'm so used to it...but I forget people around me don't know it much."**

**Randy watched her moved back a little and said, "There how does that feel?"  His hand came up and touched hers and he looked at her beautiful deep green eyes and said, "Suddenly painless."  He must've startled her because she jumped to her feet and said, "Looks like you're gonna live there Mr. Orton."  Randy got to his feet which was probably a move he made to fast, because the pain zinged across his ribs again and he grimaced.**

**I touched his forearm and said, "Hey, are you ok?"  Randy said, "I think I'll be okay...I've never been kicked so hard in my life...not even in the ring...but it was worth it...I got to talk to a beautiful girl at the same time."  **

**I felt the blush creep into my cheeks and said, "C'mon killer...let's get you to your dressing room and put a couple of ice packs on you...you should be okay for your match tomorrow...but fair warning...it will definitely hurt worse tomorrow...and you'll probably have a boot print bruise across you in the morning..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**I walked Randy down to the Evolution dressing room...and knocked...Paul opened the door and said, "Kid what happened?"  Randy said, "I got jumped by these 5 huge ugly guys...Lena found me and decided to help me back here."**

**I smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him...Randy winked at me as Paul and David had their backs to him...I walked over and helped Randy get situated on the couch...it was all I could do to keep from laughing...I popped to ice packs and wrapped them in towels...and laid them across his mid-section.**

**Paul said, "You think he's gonna be okay Lena?"  I smiled and said, "Yea...Rocky Marciano here will live to fight another day.  Those dudes should be lucky they attacked him from behind...I'm sure if given half the chance, with a frontal attack...he wouldn't look like such a pussy laying on the couch right now...He'd walk in here with his chest all puffed out...what chest he does have so to speak."**

**David and Paul by now were rolling in hysterics at my comments...**

**Paul straightened up and puffed out his chest and said, "I have a chest."  I walked up and quirked an eyebrow at Paul and he winked at me...I smiled and pinched his left nipple and said, "Hmmm...Oh yea...you got a chest on ya...to bad it says 'Property of Stephanie McMahon' across it."**

**Paul and I had bad flirting habits...we both knew he was with Stephanie...but out of every one at the WWE...Paul and I became friends faster then I did anyone else...that's why we could flirt and show friendship affection without it really being us hitting on each other in a serious way.  I reached over and pinched David's nipple and said, "That's from Nina...but don't let her know I said that."  And winked at him.  David smirked.**

**I walked around the guys and slapped Paul's ass and said, "Oh yea baby...the back is just as good as the front."  I peeked around Randy and said, "You stay out of alleys with big ugly dudes from now on...you hear me?"  Randy smiled that award winning smile of his and said, "Yes ma'am."  I smirked and gave the boys a wink and walked out and down to the Divas dressing room to collect my things and go back to the hotel.**

**Once back at the hotel I relaxed in a tube full of bubbles and warm water...My cell phone started to ring and I reached over and grabbed it off the sink...the number was not anything I had saved on my phone so I answered it.  **

**"Hello?"**

**A voice said, "Is this Lena?"  I said, "Yes...and this is?"  The voice said, "Hey...It's Randy...I wanted to thank you for not telling the guys that the 5 ugly dudes who jacked me was actually a 125lbs red headed female...Blowing my cover would of definitely been the beginning of non-stop teasing for my duration in the WWE."  **

**I said, "Its okay...I just have more blackmail on you now...By the way...how did you get this number?"  I could almost hear the smirk in Randy's voice as he said, "I have my ways."  I said, "Yes...well you're ways better have included Paul or Glen...and very large amounts of cash...cause it would be illegal to snoop through my personal file at Titan Towers."  **

**Randy said, "How large of Cash amounts would it take to get you to meet me in the hotel bar for a drink later?"  I said, "More then you possess considering I'm sitting in a tub full of bubbles and warm water relaxing...Because as most females will tell you...not just anything will get a woman out of a relaxing bubble bath...short of death...unless it's a man, whose got more muscles then God, waiting naked in her bed...or a raging fire close to her closet full of clothes."**

**The thought of Lena being naked in a tub full of water and bubble was almost too enticing...he had to stop himself from asking to join her in the tub...hoping his thoughts hadn't effected his body yet...he looked down at the crotch of his pants and no such luck.  Aw Hell!**

**Randy chuckled and said, "Is that an invitation?"  I said, "Where...into the closet?  Only if you swing that way...and have decided to become a man who dresses in drag...but if you fit into my pants...I'll kill myself."  Randy said, "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of the whole naked man waiting in your bed proposition."  I said, "Don't make me hang up on you to call Paul and tell him about those 5 ugly dudes."**

**We both laughed and Randy said, "So is that a no on the drink later then?"  I said, "For right now yes...Today was my first day with the Smackdown roster...and after meeting every, watching Nia and Brock fight, hearing Glen and Angie have some kinky sex, and feeling bad about kicking you...I'm totally beat."  Randy said, "Don't feel bad about kicking me please...it wasn't your fault...I should have known better then to walk up behind someone who looked focused."  **

**I said, "G'night Mr. Orton...I'll see you tomorrow before Smackdown."  Randy said, "Don't forget to pick up your script when you get to the arena.  G'night Ms. Callaway."  **

**We hung up and I thought about the silky smoothness of Randy's voice when he talked to me...A girl could get used to it.  I got out of the tub and went to bed...as sleep took over my body...I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**- -1 Month Later - -**

**I got up and headed to the hotel gym after I went for my 15 mile jog...I walked in and Randy was over working out with Paul and David...I walked over and said, "Oh yea...this is what I like to see...testosterone filled men getting all sweaty at this time in the morning."  Paul said, "Morning Lena."  I said, "Morning Game (Nodding towards Paul), Gorgeous (Towards David)...Handsome (Towards Randy)."**

**Paul said, "Still run in the mornings huh...Dave tell me again why you don't run with Lena anymore?"  Dave grimaced and gave Paul the finger as I laughed and stood on my tip toes while putting my arm around David's shoulders and said, "Don't worry big guy...some day you'll be able to keep up with me...you know...without falling over." **

**David did a side glare towards me and I couldn't help but laugh at him...while Paul was thrown into a laughing fit.  Randy looked at us with confusion and said, "Did I miss something?"  **

**Paul said, "Well...David used to run with Lena...but she runs at a charged pace for 15 miles...and he was just coming off an injury leave and decided he wanted to get into better shape...you know...slim down a little and get more muscle tone...and while they were running he somehow lost his balance and flew over an edge and rolled about 2 miles down a hill...Lena had to go trotting down the hill after him...when she found him...he had re-injured his arm and was saying if she wouldn't run so fast people could actually keep up with her."**

**I said, "That was the best work out my calves ever got...but now we tease him mercilessly about the whole incident...I was totally freaked out...it scared the shit out of me...I didn't know if he'd been seriously hurt or what...and I was sliding and trotting down this freakin' 2 mile hill calling his name and cussing.  Then I had to call Paul who was in the middle of whippin' the billion dollar Princess at God knows what and Paul was laughing his ass off...and I called one of the trainers...and they had to drive all the way out...check him out and sign him back onto the injury list."**

**Randy was bent over laughing his ass off...as David walked away grumbling about people laughing themselves to death like a pack of hyenas...I said, "So see Mr. Orton, stay away from big ugly dudes...so people can't make fun of you for being such a wuss."  Randy cocked an eyebrow at me and I winked as Paul's back was to us.  **

**Randy walked over to me and he said, "How about we go get some dinner tonight?"  I smirked and said, "Randy Keith Orton, Are you asking me out on a date?"  Randy's cute smirked turned into a gorgeous smile and he said, "Yes...I guess I am...what do you say?"  I looked at Randy and smiled and said, "Okay...Don't make me regret having a dinner date with a co-worker."  I pulled my fingerless black gloves on...and stretched out my muscles...Randy pulled his t-shirt over his head and I was looking at his tattoos…something about them made me remember my mother…**

**I fought with her on a few occasions about getting a tattoo…she said it would remind her too much of my father…My retort was…I would have been able to understand if I even knew who my father was…of course she had to remind me over and over my father didn't want to know me…otherwise he would of tried to come see me…I couldn't help but always feel heart broken about that…I furrowed my brow…I could feel the tears brimming on my eye lids.**

**Randy looked over and saw the look on ****Lena****'s face...she looked as though she was going to cry...Randy walked over and said, "What's the face for?"  ****Lena**** whipped her head around and said, "Nothing."  **

**As she picked a spot on the floor and stared at it.****  Randy reached over and lifted her chin with his hand she looked in his eyes and he could of swore she looked like she was going to cry.**

**Randy said, "Lena...what's wrong?"  I said, "I said, nothing I'm fine."  I turned and started beating the shit out of the heavy bag…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I heard the door open and close several times within the next 4 hours…but paid no attention to anything but the spot on the bag that I was focused on.**

**Mark walked into the gym and looked over and saw Lena beating the crap out of the bag…he walked over to Paul, David and Randy, who were keeping an eye on Lena…they were sure what was going on with her…but she'd been smacking the shit out of the heavy bag with all her strength for the last 4 hours.**

**Mark said, "What's going on with her?"  **

**Paul said, "We don't have a clue man…she's been beating the crap out of the bag for 4 hours…Randy noticed something was wrong and went to make sure she was okay…and she brushed him off…but hasn't even stopped for a break on that bag since she started…After 2 hours, we decided to stick around and act like we were bullshitting to keep an eye on her."**

**David said, "I've never seen her go to the extremes on working out before…"  Randy said, "It's gonna get to a point where she's gonna hurt herself…Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavy…Mark walked over and stood there watching her…**

**Mark said, "Lena who taught you how to box?"  I said, "Spencer Taylor, Dallas Texas - Boxing Teacher Extraordinar."  Mark said, "You're good."  I said, "Ya think?  You should see me when I've got my kick boxing face on."  Mark said, "So the guys told me you've been here for a few hours…"  **

**I said, "Yea…So?"  **

**Mark said, "So, you should probably take a break before you hurt yourself…4 hours is too long to be beating on a bag that weights more then you do."  I said, "I know when to stop…I've been doing this since I was 14.  I know when I've reached my limit on working out…and I don't really feel like stopping right now…it helps me concentrate on getting all my frustrations out."**

**Mark grabbed the bag and said, "If you need to talk…there's plenty of people around here who can listen…you should try and give them a half a chance.  Hell if you wanted to talk with me, I'd be all ears for you…but whatever it is that you're beating yourself up about…it needs to stop now before you hurt yourself."  I said, "Mind your own business Mark…You're not my father…but out."**

**Out of all the things Lena could've said…that was definitely the wrong thing.  Mark spun her around threw her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming into the ladies locker room...and turned into the showers as he turned the shower on cold and dropped the small framed lady on her ass in the shower...**

**My ass connected with the hard porcelain tiles of the shower floor and I sat there stunned for a few minutes...my ass was throbbing...damn it...that was gonna leave a bruise.  I finally came to and stood up...I looked at Mark and he was standing there looking down at me with his hands on his hips and I said, "What the fuck is your problem?"  Mark said, "I won't have you sassing me Lena...you are working in my company...that means you respect your co-workers."**

**I stepped out of the shower pulling my soaking wet shirt off and said, "I didn't say anything about disrespecting my co-workers...I asked you what the fuck YOUR problem was."  Mark said, "Watch your attitude towards me little girl."  I said, "Don't call me little girl...I'm 22 for God sake...and do me a favor get out of the ladies locker room."  I turned to go take a normal shower and when I got out...I had forgotten my clothes in my room...**

**I wrapped a barely there towel around my body and walked out into the gym...I saw Mark working on the Heavy bag and stopped as he watched me walk over to Randy, Paul and David.  I said, "Bye guys."  Paul said, "Lena...where are you're clothes." I said, "Well since I wasn't prepared for a sudden shower I get to walk back to my room in this."  **

**Randy handed me his shirt and said, "Here, put this over you."  I smiled and as I pulled it over me, I let the towel slide down my body and onto the floor...I grabbed my soaking clothes and said, "I'll see you later Randy...thanks for the loan of the shirt...Later boys."**

**I walked back up to my room and decided to relax a little for the rest of the day.**

**Or at least until later that night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I was relaxing in my hotel room when someone knocked on the door...I walked over and opened the door and saw Glen standing in the door way...I said, '"Something I can help you with?"  Glen smiled and said, "Yea, Paul told me what happened with Mark, are you okay?"  I nodded and said, "Yea...I'll be soar for a few days but it's nothing I won't survive."**

**Glen said, "You'll have to excuse Mark...he can be some what of a bully sometimes...but remember one important thing about him..."  I said, "Yea...what's that?"  Glen said, "Never wake him up...he's a real bear when he's first awake in the mornings...just enough to scare people..."  I laughed a little and said, "Okay...thanks."  Glenn leaned over and kissed the top of my head and said, "Lemme know if you need anything."  I smiled and said, "I'm fine...go take care of Angie."**

**Glen said, "My sexy kitten huh...God I love her...I can't wait to ask her to marry me."  I said, "Which would be when?"  Glen said, "I haven't decided yet...I've been carrying the ring around with me for the last 6 months."  I said, "Damn...Ask her already."  Glen nodded and said, "That's our secret."  I winked and confirmed the secret, then watched as Glen walked down the hallway back to his and Angie's room.**

**I couldn't help but giggle.**

**A voice next to me said, "You always laugh to yourself."  I turned and an instant smile came to my face...and I said, "Randy what are you doing here?"  Randy gave me one of his award winning smiles and said, "I thought I'd check and see what time you wanted to go tonight...and how you were dressing."  **

**I said, "Well, I was gonna be nice and where a skirt and what not...I figured since the last time I went on an actual date was about 2 years ago...and you putting up with my smart mouth...you deserved to have your date look presentable."  Randy chuckled and said, "You could come wearing a trash bag and still look presentable."  I said, "Yea...well...Just the same...I like being a girl sometimes so I can play dress up."**

**Randy said, "Okay...I'll swing back by here around 7:30...you better be ready."  I saluted Randy and said, "Yes Captain Weenie."  Randy smirked and I watched his cute ass as he walked down the hall to his room.**

**I went back in and started getting dressed.  I pulled on my light grey pin stripped skirt that came to about 4 inches above my knees, matching grey 2½  inched heeled, knee high boots, then pulled on a white tank top with a matching cardigan...I walked into the bathroom and straightened out my hair and then curled then ends a little to give it bounce.  I fixed my make-up, and put on a little perfume...just enough Perceive perfume to make Randy insane.**

**There was a knock on the door and I figured it was Randy...imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found Mark looking back at me.  I stood there with an eyebrow quirked at Mark and said, "Something I can help you with?"  Mark said, "Yea, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay after that problem in the gym."  I said, "I didn't have a problem in the gym...the only problem I had was you coming in there, throwing your weight around and acting like my daddy...when I've been able to live without one for 22 years...I don't need one now either...I didn't know my dad Mark...And I don't need some over paid wrestle trying to act like one."**

**Mark said, "I'm not trying to act like your father...but it seems to me that you needed someone to tell you to stop today..."  I put my hand up and cut him off and said, "I don't want to hear it...I have more important things to do right now...So now that you've said whatever you needed to say, you can leave now...I'm expecting someone."  Mark said, "You going on a date?"  I said, "No I got gussied up to pick shit with chickens."**

**Mark started to say something when someone knocked on the door...I walked over ignoring Mark and opened the door and was met with Randy smiling at me...I smiled back and said, "You're early."  Randy handed me a single long stem purple rose and said, "You look beautiful."  I said, "You're forgiven."  Randy saw Mark and said, "Hey Deadman."  Mark said, "Jr."  I said, "You can leave now Mark."  I put the rose in a plastic cup of water and left it in the bedroom.**

**Mark left and Randy offered me his arm...I looped my arm through his and grabbed my purse and card key and we left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Randy and I walked down to his rental SUV and he held my hand as I slid into the passenger seat...Randy walked around and got in and I sat to the side slightly and took in Randy's appearance.  He was wearing black slacks with dress shoes and a dark / navy blue button down long sleeved shirt, with a nice black leather jacket that just seemed to finish off the outfit perfect. **

**The smell of the leather jacket filled the SUV...His perfectly trimmed short hair never moved as his light blue eye watched the road.  **

**Randy said, "So I'm surprised you finally agreed to go out with me...I've been trying to get you to go out for a month now...why the sudden change?"  I smiled and said, "Do I have to have a reason?"  Randy looked over at me for a split second and said, "Oh no...Not at all...I was just curious."  **

**We were stopped at a red light and I reached over and touched his knee...I said, "Calm down...I don't know what you've got to be nervous about...I haven't been on a date in quite a while...You probably do this all the time."  Randy laughed a little and said, "Actually...I'm nervous because...I'm sitting so close to you."  I said, "Randy, you've been closer to me before...what the big deal now?"  Randy said, "I'd explain it...but I would sound stupid...so I'll save myself the embarrassment." **

**I said, "It never stopped you before...Mr. 5 big ugly dudes jumped me from behind."  Randy said, "C'mon, you know the guys would have NEVER let me live down the fact a woman knocked the shit oughta me."  I giggled and said, "That's true."**

**We got to the restaurant; it was Italian food...over pasta and wine we talked a little...Randy said, "So what was your mom like?"  I said, "She was really great and supportive of me, when I decided I wanted to be a wrestler when I was 18.  I took 2 years off and helped my mother but nothing really helped her...so when WWE came around and asked if I wanted a contract...I jumped all over it."**

**Randy said, "What did you help you mother with?"  I said, "Well she had breast and spinal cancer, and 2 years later, and 7 rounds of chemotherapy and radiation...Nothing helped her at all, she was still in so much pain...nothing seemed to work...the only thing that could really get rid of the pain was the morphine.  She wound up dying from it..."**

**Randy said, "If you could see your father or ever meet him...what would you say or do?"  I said, "I don't know it just depends...I guess it depends on what kind of mood I would be in at the time...I would like to tell him what a fucker he was for never wanting to see his child...and then I could start on how I had to watch my mother die from cancer.  It was the one time in my life I wish I knew him to tell him what a fuckin' asshole he was and how much I hated him."**

**Randy reached over and took Lena's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze, he could see the sadness in her eyes and wanted to only make her happy...He remember what her laughter sounded like and it was intoxicating...but the look on her face now was enough to make him cry for her.  Randy leaned over and picked her chin up and said, "You ready to get out of here yet?"  Lena nodded and watched as Randy paid the bill.**

**We walked back out to the SUV rental and took off again, when we stopped we were on the boardwalk, and Randy took my hand and we walked along the sand...it was so beautiful...Randy said, "You don't mind if I hold your hand do you?"  I said, "No, not at all."  I had a shiver run through me and Randy slipped his leather jacket off and put it around my shoulders and rubbed my arms to warm me up...**

**Randy turned me towards him and within a matter of seconds his lip were on mine in the softest kiss I'd ever felt in all my life...his lips were gentle but strong...and so soft...he nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth granting him access...His tongue slowly slid into my mouth and caressed every space in my mouth including my own tongue.  **

**We pulled apart breathless and Randy said, "I think I should take you back to the hotel."  I said, "That's a good idea...we've got an early flight in the morning."  Randy nodded and agreed.  He took us back to the hotel and walked me up to my room and we stood out in the hall with the door open...I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes...I said, "Thanks I really had a nice time Randy."  He looked down and said, "Yea...I hope you'll let me take you out again..."**

**I said, "Sure."  Randy leaned down and captured my lips again...I pulled back and slipped the jacket off my shoulders and handed it to Randy and said, "Thanks for the loan."  Randy said, "Anytime.  Night."  I stood on my tip toes and kissed Randy's cheek and said, "Night."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**- -A couple of weeks later- -**

**Nia was pacing back and forth in front of Brocks dressing room…ready to pitch a fit…Brock was supposed to met her here before his match cause he had an interview with some bimbo for a local newspaper and then another one with some hoochie looking girl from a magazine.**

**Nia's long blonde streaked red hair was flying all around her with every step she took while pacing…and her dark green eyes were practically on fire…Brock was now 45 minutes late for meeting her so she could take him to the interviews…DAMN THAT MAN!!  Obviously when she shaved his head half of his brain went missing.**

**Nia was facing away from the dressing room…when a hand came around her and covered her eyes…she started to protest, when a big hand grabbed her upper arm, between her elbow and shoulder.  And someone said, "Shhh."**

**A soft pair of lips touched the side of her neck…a gentle wet tongue slid up the side of her neck and kissed the small spot behind her ear lobe.  Her chest was rising and falling at a steady rate…her breathing was getting erratic…Soft wet fire ridden kisses were being placed down the side of her neck to her shoulder…and then the ministrations were done to the other side of her neck…**

**The mystery man standing behind her had her pulled back tight against his body and she could feel his erection pressing into her rear-end. **

**After a few minutes…Nia was so mesmerized that when she finally pulled herself out of the spell…the mystery man was gone.  Nia was left standing with the feeling of lust running through her body.**

**Mark walked by and said, "Nia, Brock is looking for you down in the cafeteria."  Nia snapped out of her deep thoughts and said, "Thanks Mark."  As she took off running down the hallway towards the cafeteria.  Just as she walked in Brock and his big smirk was walking out…he said, "Where have you been young lady?"  Nia was seething as she turned around to follow him and she said, "Waiting for your pea brain at your dressing room where I told YOU to meet ME!"**

**Brock brushed her off and said, "C'mon…I did the interviews…it's time for my match now…"  Nia growled, "ARGH!!!!!!  Sometimes you can be such an ass."  Brock laughed and said, "I know…but that's why you love being my valet and assistant."  Nia rolled her eyes and said, "Yea sure…you've taken one too many chair shots to the head there kido…"  Brock said, "No…No chairs tonight, just a few ladders."**

**Nia stopped in her tracks and said, "A few WHAT?!?!?"  Brock turned to look at her and said, "Me and Paul Wight (Big Show) are having a ladder match tonight…C'mon I don't want to be late for my own match."  Nia's little legs ran to catch up to him…as she said, "Have you completely lost your mind?  A ladder match with Paul…you are INSANE…I'm going to be attending the funeral of a co-worker this week…I should probably make room on my calendar cause you are going to DIE!"**

**Brock laughed…he knew she was trying to tell him in her own way she was worried for him…but he said, "Don't worry so much…I've got everything under control."  Nia whimpered a laugh as she followed the F5er down the hall towards his fate in the ring.**

**The match was needless to say a grueling one…Paul walked away without a scratch…Brock on the other hand was busted open…Nia had never been so thankful to have 2 shirts on…she pulled one off as she slid into the ring after the bell rang and Paul disbursed…She crawled on her hands and knees as fast as she could to get to Brock…and held the towel against his head while applying pressure to stop the bleeding…**

**One of the trainers helped Nia pull him from the ring and walk him back to the medical room and she didn't say a word until after he had been stitched up and then she said, "I quit."  As she walked out the door and took off down the hall…Brock jumped off the table and followed her and said, "Vonia you can't quit…you've been my valet, manager, and assistant for 3 years now…No body know me like you do."  **

**Nia said, "Yea…and you still never learned to not call me Vonia…I hate that Nia or Lavonia…it's not that hard to remember…Look, if you want to kill yourself in ladder matches and bullshit like that, go right ahead…but I'm not going to stand by and watch while you abuse your body like this anymore…what you did tonight was not a safe match, you should be lucky you didn't get anything ripped off the might have needed to be sown back on…because I wouldn't have taken your ass the hospital…I would have let you walk."  Brock knew she had a point…the match tonight was stupid.**

**On the way back to the dressing room Nia was practically yelling at Brock…She called him everything in the book telling him he was a pig head son of a bitch for being dumb enough to wrestle Paul Wight (Big Show) in a ladder match…who coincidently walked away without a scratch…And now Brock was getting Nia's ever famous silent treatment…And nobody…and I mean NOBODY could silent treatment you to death like Nia could…she had a handle on it… **

**Brock was sitting on the bench…he was running his hand lightly over his forehead where the stitches were and could feel a headache coming on.  Nia went and dug in her bag of stuff…and found some extra gauze…and went over to Brock and knelt down in front of him…he started to say something but she just put her hand up to silence him…she proceeded to change his bandage because the blood was leaking through still…**

**Suddenly, Nia recognized his smell…he smelled like the mystery guys who'd given her the kisses and touches…she stood up fast and threw the bloody gauze away and then stood by the dressing room window looking our with her arms around herself…Brock knew that she knew it was him who kissed and touched her like that…**

**Brock got up and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her…Nia tensed immediately…and Brock slid one hand to the base around her throat and left the other around her waist and started kissing her neck.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****

**- -A Month Later- -**

**Randy and I were steadily dating...we went to the movies, and dinner...and we even went dancing one night...we went to club with the others and just generally took every thing slow...we would steal kisses before matches and before we parted to our separate hotel rooms...we'd decided until we got a little more serious and got to know each other a little better that we wouldn't rush into sharing a hotel room like any of the other sure stars that were dating would...**

**Nina and David had finally gone on a beautiful date that lasted for 3 days straight...at the end Nina was head over hills and David just couldn't get enough of the Strawberry Blonde headed beauty.  She obviously rocked his world in more then one way.  Randy and I would sit in the Evolution dressing room and watch them banter back and forth...which got Randy and I started...and eventually Stephanie and Paul would start picking sides on whom to help.  Before we knew it...it was the men versus the Divas.  **

**Nina who'd been on the injury list for a couple of weeks...and would still be out another 3 months for spraining her shoulder was put in Evolution as a valet for David.  I was sitting in the Evolution dressing room and I sat in the big plush chair in the corner getting ready to look over my script...I opened it and started reading to see who I was going to be having a match with later that night...I got to a little ways down and noticed I was getting a Women's Title match...I was so excited...**

**I read down a little further and found out I was winning the title...and being recruited into Evolution so they would have all the Gold belts...well almost all of them...what ever Raw Brand didn't have, Smackdown did.**

**I was stunned I was re-reading it over and over again...**

**Randy walked into the Evolution dressing room and was scouting to find Lena...He finally found her sitting in the chair in the corner going over her script.  He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip like she always did when she got nervous...she must've just read the part in her script where she wins the belt and becomes part of Evolution.**

**Randy walked over to her and kissed the top of her head...Lena looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes...and a big smile came across her face...she stood up and said, "You knew about this didn't you?"  Randy smirked and said, "Yes." **

**I smacked his arm and said, "How long have you known?"  Randy pulled me close to his well sculpted body and said, "Not very long...but aren't you excited?"  I rested my hands on his chest and leaned back in his arms and said, "Of course...I just wasn't expecting it to be now...I didn't realize that's what they were going to do...Next time gimmie some kind of warning...You're such a shit."**

**Randy leaned down and kissed my lips softly...and I felt like I was in Heaven.**

**Later that night before my match, I was watching Mark and Glen's match...the writers for Smackdown...Everyone who was watching the match noticed how sloppy Mark was being and how much Glen was covering up for him in the ring.  We watched as the two men took some dangerous bumps in and outside of the ring...We knew something was wrong...but we didn't know what was going on.**

**After the match the two giants came behind the curtain and stormed off down to their shared dressing room.  Glen threw his mask across the dressing room and said, "What ever the fuck your problem is with this girl Lena you need to fuckin' handle it...cause if you ever wrestle in a fucked up match like that again with me...so help me God I will jump script and kick your ass...you're out there in that ring and you're wrestling like a fuckin' amateur."**

**Mark threw a trash can against a wall and watch as Glen stalked into the bathroom...he knew Glen was right...his mind wasn't on wrestling tonight.  Mark knew he had to figure out some way to tell Lena.  He had to tell her the truth.  Mark practically tore the door off its hinges opening it...and then stalked down to Evolutions dressing room.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****

**I was sitting with Randy as he was massaging my shoulders...I was stretching my muscles trying to get myself warmed up and ready for my match I have 5 minutes until I had to be down in the gorilla position for my ring entrance. There was a knock on the door and Paul walked over and said, "Deadman what's up?" Mark said, "I need to speak with Lena please."**

**Paul looked over at me and said, "Mark wants to speak to you for a minute." I gave a confused look and figured what could be that important...but I got up and walked out into the hallway and pulled the door closed. I looked up at Mark and said, "What's up?" Mark looked tired...like he hadn't had sleep in weeks.**

**He moved around a little and said, "Remember when you got mad for me throwing your ass in the shower and you telling me that I wasn't your father?" I nodded hoping his story had somewhere to go and fast. Mark said, "That's where you seem to be going wrong...I am your father." **

**I felt like I have been punched in the stomach...I started rubbing my temples hoping I had just day dreamed what Mark had just said to me. I said, "How's come I feel like I'm in some kind of fuckin' weird episode of Star Wars. At least you didn't call me Luke...and you're not some big fat guys names Darth Vador."**

**I paced in front of Mark for a few minutes and then finally stopped and said, "You had to drop this on my right now...tonight...you couldn't of thought of any better fuckin' time in my life to walk up and drop this kind of fuckin' bomb." Mark said, "Obviously not, if I picked right now to do it..." **

**I said, "I so can't handle this shit right now...you really could of picked a better time then 5 minutes before I have to go out for the most important fuckin' match of my life...No you big jack ass you come and tell me right now...That you're my...My...my...I'm not even going to say it right now...cause I don't have the right frame of mined to attack this subject."**

**I walked back into the dressing room and then down to the gorilla position waiting for my entrance music to start...Then all of a sudden it started blasting through the speakers.**

**I walked out and got in the ring...Angie and Myself got in the ring and we basically threw each other around for about 15 minutes...and then I did my finishing move which was a like a neck breaker only the person was back to back with me and I went down to my knees and it knocked the person out. I covered Angie and got the 3 count and the ref raised my hand...**

**Evolutions music hit and the 3 gentlemen escorted by Nina came walking down to the ring...Nothing was said...I was put in the middle and my hands were raised by the guys as Evolutions music hit again and I walked to the back with them. On the way up the ramp, Randy leaned over and said, "You okay...you look like your favoring your right foot..." I smiled through the pain and said, "I think I broke my toe."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****

**We walked backstage and as soon as we were behind the curtain, I tossed my belt to Paul and bent over as the pain radiated from my big right toe up my whole leg...I started to go down the stairs and Randy came up behind me and said, "Let me help ya there babe."  I smiled and said, "My hero."  As he scoped me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs and then down to the trainers office.**

**Randy sat me on the exam table and stood next to me, as the trainer Mike came in and checked out my toe...moving it around and what not...Mike said, "Does it hurt when I move it this way?"  As he moved my toes around...My first thought was to pee my pants...but then I said, "Well Mike...If I had any money buried in a mayo jar in my back yard...I would of already drawn you a map and shown you where to dig for it."**

**Mike and Randy Laughed and Mike said, "Sorry kiddo...It's broken...I'll get you some crutches...Don't walk on it, you'll lose your balance and fall over...and you don't need to break anything else."  I said, "How long Mike?"  He said, "At least 3 to 4 weeks."**

**Mike also said he couldn't get the crutches to me until the next morning...so Randy volunteered to take care of me for the night.  As Randy carried me down to the Evolution dressing room...I said, "You're being awfully sweet Mr. Orton."  He looked at me with a smirk on his lips and said, "Anything for you Ms. Callaway."**

**Randy walked through the door with me and Paul jumped up and said, "Are you alright Lena?"  I said, "No...It's broken."  Paul said, "How long?"  I said, "Mike said 3 to 4 weeks at least."  Paul said, "What happened...You didn't seem like yourself when you left here after Mark had talked to you."  I said, "I really don't wanna talk about that asshole right now...I just wanna go back to the hotel and take a warm bath...and hopefully get my toe to stop throbbing."**

**Randy said, "Paul can you take her for a minute...I need to use the rest room and grab our bags."  Paul came up and said "C'mon over here and be with the man of the group baby."  I poked around on his chest and said, "Hm!  All man baby."  Randy went into the rest room laughing at our antics.**

**Stephanie walked into the dressing room and said, "What are you two up too now?"  I said, "Paul and I got hitched into wrestling wedded bliss...and he's about to carry my over the square circle thresh hold."  Stephanie busted out laughing with Paul, David and Nina...and Paul nearly dropped me...He said, "Another comment like that and you could wind up on your ass."  I said, "Why is it my ass gets more threats then the rest of me does?"**

**David came over and took me from Paul as Paul fell back onto the couch with Stephanie laughing their asses off like a couple of hyenas.  I said, "What is this pass the Women's Champion...So this is how you boys induct someone into Evolution...Does that mean you had to haul David's big ass around like this for a few hours too?  I never got the damn memo...And me with no camera.  Those could have been fabulous black mail pictures."**

**Randy emerged from the bathroom with our bags and said, "Do not give that woman a camera...she's already got enough black mail on me...why torture the rest of Evolution?"  I smirked and said, "Because it's fun."**

**Randy took me from David and Paul said, "After you take a warm bath, pack your toe in ice; it will keep the swelling down in the morning."  I leaned over and kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks."  Randy carried me out to his SUV rental with Nina and David...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

****

**When we got to the hotel he took me to my room and sat me in the bath room and started a warm bath for me.**

**Randy said, "You want me to bring you some extra clothes?"  I said, "Let me get in the tub first.  Randy pulled the door closed and I started pulling the clothes from my tired body and then sunk down into the warm water and bubble filled tub.**

****

**Randy knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Are you decent?"  I laughed and said, "No, but I'm covered up so you can some in."**

**Randy chuckled as he walked into the bathroom...and saw the most beautiful site in his life...Lean covered in head to toes bubbles...Her long leg was hanging over the side of the tub with bubbles sliding down her long bare leg and dripping off her toes....the only word that came to Randy's mind was 'WHOA!'.**

**Randy held up my black sleeping shorts and tank top and said, "These right?" I moved around and said, "Correct."  Randy sat them down on the toilet seat and knelt down next to the tub and said, "How is the toe feeling?"  I said, "Well good thing is it stopped throbbing."  Randy saw my hurt foot resting on the side of the tub and he leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on my toe.**

**I couldn't help but giggle...Randy lifted my right leg carefully as to not hit my toe and kissed the top of my foot...as he rinsed the bubbles away his soft lips traveled up my leg to my knee.  He repeated the process on my other foot.  **

**I reached up and grabbed the collar of Randy's shirt and pulled him to me and we started to slowly kiss....Randy swept his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth and Randy deepened the kiss as he caressed my tongue with his.**

**Randy couldn't help but let her pull him in the tub with her...some how he let himself totally go and let her pull him in with her...he was holding himself off of her...he didn't wanna crush her in the tub...he didn't care if he got soaked from head to toe...he just really enjoyed being this close to her.  Knowing her body was naked beneath his...was almost his total undoing.  **

**He felt as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and then pushed it from his torso and long arms...and felt the warm water and bubbles engulf him...then felt part of her naked body touching his...Suddenly being very aware of his erection that didn't seem to quit growing in his dress pants...he knew if he didn't stop now...he wouldn't be able to stop later.**

**Randy pulled away and said, "Lena, I don't know if you're ready to go this far yet...so I'm going to stop now...besides I don't wanna make a mistake and hit your toe accidentally..."  I said, "No...You're right...I'm not ready...but I have my reasons..."  Randy said, "That's fine...and I'm not going to rush you...when you're ready I'm pretty sure you can tell me...You'll let me know."  **

**Randy closed his eyes and took my hands and helped me stand up as he wrapped a towel around my body and sat me on the toilet seat and said, "Let me know when you're finished."**

**I dried off quickly and dressed and called for Randy...he came in and carried me into the bed room and laid me in bed...he packed ice around my toe and foot and then started to leave...I grabbed his hand and said, "I know were not ready for the sexual part of this relationship, but I would really love it if you'd stay the night with me."  Randy smiled and said, "Let me get a shower first."**

**Randy failed to mention he had a little...well maybe not so little problem to take care of in the shower that Lena had given him...Oh yea and every time she smile at him...his problem got bigger and bigger.  Randy took a cold shower first for all the obvious reasons and then a hot one...and crawled into bed next to Lena...he wrapped her up safely into his ling muscular arms, kissed her lips softly and her forehead softer and let sleep take over his body.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

****

**The next morning, I rolled over and came face to face with Randy...I covered my mouth and said, "Were you watching me sleep?"  Randy pulled my hand away from my mouth and said, "Yup...and I can do that...Because you're my girlfriend."  Randy leaned down and kissed my lips softly and said, "Let's see how that toe of yours is doing."**

**Randy got out of bed and pulled the covers back and examined my toe...Randy said, "Oh...I wouldn't look at that if I was you...I feel dinner coming up."  I sat up and smacked his arm, as Randy fell back on the bed laughing...I looked down and my toe was swollen a little, but it was mostly a nice shade of purple and blue.**

**Randy was laying behind me, I leaned back and laid my head on his stomach.  Randy's hand found mine and laced our fingers together and I said, "What's on the agenda for today?"  Randy said, "Well...actually nothing...we can lay here all day if you want too...or we can order a movie and vegg out...What do you feel like doing baby?"  I moved around a little and said, "Let's lay here a little longer and then watch a movie...and then lay here some more."**

**Randy felt Lena move around and finally agreed with her on what she suggested...having her close made him nervous, but in a way he almost couldn't get enough of her...he was thoroughly surprised she'd asked him to stay last night...He jumped on the chance to sleep with her in his arms...she always smelled so heavenly...like lilacs and he could never get the scent out of his shirt when she would lean against him...but any time the scent would get on his t-shirt...he would sleep with his t-shirt on and smell her all night long.**

**Randy stretched his loose hand back and put it behind his head as he looked down and noticed Lena had turned on her side facing him and had fallen asleep again...Randy pushed her hair out of her face...she looked so peaceful sleeping on him...he slid his finger tips over her soft face and she leaned into his stomach and curled up the rest of her body.  Randy leaned up a little, but not too much he didn't want to wake her...and he pulled the covers over her...and watched as she snuggled down against him and into the blankets.**

**Randy laid back and watched her sleep for about 45 minutes, until he finally fell asleep.**

**A few hours later, someone was knocking on the door and Randy sat up with a snap...and forgot about Lena laying on him...he looked down and she was missing...he said, "Lena?"  A groggy voice came from the general direction of the bathroom... "I'm in here...get the door please."**

**Randy stretched and slid off the bed and pulled a pair of jeans on and walked over and opened the door.  It was Mike the trainer...he walked in and said, "I got the crutches for Lena...where is she?"  Just as Randy was about to answer the two men heard a loud "SHIT!"  Randy said, "Excuse me for a minute...she was in the bathroom."  Randy walked pretty fast back into the bedroom to the bathroom door and knocked...**

**I said, "C'mon in to see your klutzy girlfriend."  Randy walked in and I was leaning against the sink with tears in my eyes and a toothbrush in my mouth.  Randy said, "What happened babe?"  I said, "I was trying to brush my teeth and the tooth paste tube fell off the sink and was automatically sucked into the vortex to smack my broken toe...if I wouldn't have gone to the bathroom already I would have peed down my leg."**

**Randy leaned against the door laughing at what I said...I finished up and started to hobble out of the room, when Randy scoped me up in his arms again and took me into the living room where Mike was...We talked a few minutes and then ordered a movie and room service...we ate watched the movie and then spent the rest of the night laying on the bed talking...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

****

**- - 3 Weeks Later- -**

**Mark had been on medical leave...Glenn said it was actually cause he couldn't get his head on straight...but who cares...Meanwhile...While we were stopped in Chicago...Samantha and John's wedding was going to be taking place...**

**I was finally off the crutches and getting around with a slight limp...and Randy never left my side...I think we actually had grown closer...I still hadn't told anyone what Mark had said to me...I knew I would eventually have too.**

**Randy and I sat with Paul and Stephanie and Nina and David.  As soon as we walked up Paul said, "Hey look Gimpy did make it."  I gave Paul the finger as the others laughed.  We sat down and Randy pulled me close to him...He said, "You look beautiful."  **

**I said, "No...Sam looks beautiful...she's the one getting married."  Randy said, "Too bad it isn't you...you look beautiful enough to get married today."  I said, "You suck up quite well ya know that?"  Randy smirked and said, "Of course...is it working?"  I said, "Only for you."  Randy kissed my cheek and I returned the kiss only a softer version on his lips.**

**Sam's dress was a Unique A-line gown with a double organza skirt accented with a contrasting satin hem. Italian satin bodice with contrasting boning is embellished with contrasting floral embroidery and rosettes on straps and at center back.  Her veil was an elaborate tiara featuring round and baguette rhinestones; the edging of the sheer veil was satin ribbon, 2 tiers of veils, one at 28 inches and the other at 36 inches.**

**She was beautiful.**

**Sam's sister Nia was her maid of Honor in a powder blue bride's maid dress...and Brock was John's best man.  Nia and Brock had finally gotten their shit together and decided to start dating HEAVY.**

**We watched as Samantha walked down the isle on Glenn's arm...he was such a proud Uncle...and happy to be giving away one of his beautiful niece to a man he knew would take care of her and love her like no other man could.**

**After they said their 'I dos' and were pronounced husband and wife...we went to the reception...speeches were made with toasts...Then the dancing and fun stuff began...the photographer got some great pictures of the bride and groom stuffing cake instead of into each others faces...into their maid of honor and best mans faces Brock and Nia...Who weren't exactly expecting to get a hand full of cake smashed into their faces.**

**All Nia got out was an "I'm gonna kill you Sammie!"  Before Brock threw her over his shoulder and said, "Ah...Pipe down woman."  And carried her off s to places unknown.**

**Randy asked me to dance and we got to the dance floor...and he wrapped me up in his arms...and we talked a little while we danced...I said, "Remind me to thank you for having such a great time today."  He smiled and said, "Okay...remind me to say you're welcome after your thank you."  I smiled and said, "Okay...One we get back to the hotel...We really need to talk...I've had something on my mind since I broke my toe and I really need to talk to someone about it."**

**Randy rested his forehead against mine and said, "I'm all yours."  I leaned up and kissed his lips softly and said, "Thanks."  He said, "Anytime."  It was nice to feel Randy's arm around me as we danced so slowly...I think we continued to dance even after the song was over.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**After the reception was over Randy took us back to the hotel and after we'd both changed into some comfortable clothes Randy sat down and said, "So what's on your mind sweetie?"  I sat next to him and said, "Well...I finally found my father."**

**Randy almost couldn't believe his ears...he said, "I don't know whether to be happy for you or not..."  Lena said, "Well...remember the night I broke my toe...I wasn't concentrating..."  Randy nodded yes.  I said, "Well...Mark had come to talk to me...and come to find out...Mark is my father."  Randy turned towards Lena...he couldn't believe she had kept it from him.**

**Randy stood up and said, "How's come you didn't tell me?"  I said, "I don't know...I just couldn't, I wasn't ready to except him as my father...I mean all these years I've wanted to know him...or at least be an important item in his life for him to come looking for me...but nothing...and now that I finally found out who he is...I want to scream and yell at him and tell him what a selfish bastard he's been."**

**Randy said, "Well...apparently you take after your father...how could you not tell me...you know how worried I've been about you and your concentration...Paul was ready to go rip Mark's head off about what he had spoken to you about...you know all of us we worried about you...and now come to find out you learn something this important about your life and you can tell us?  Fuck telling every one else...you couldn't tell me?  I'm supposed to be your boyfriend." **

**I jumped to my feet and said, "You are my boyfriend...where the hell is this all coming from?"  Randy said, "You wanted to be an important item to your father for him to come see you...well I wanted to be just as important and item in your life for you to tell me something this important."**

**I said, "This is not about you...You're my boyfriend not my shrink...And this is my life...I don't have to tell you anything."  Randy said, "Yea well...it would have been nice to know what the fuck was going on in my girlfriend's life...instead of finding out about it 3 weeks later."**

**Randy walked over and started throwing his clothes into his suitcase grumbling under his breath...I walked over and said, "Don't bother leaving...I'll get out of your way..."  I grabbed my suitcase and left.  It was already packed cause me and the other Divas had a big photo shoot to do for the next 2 weeks in Hawaii...so we were excited...**

**I went down and knocked on Jessica's door...I'd been talking to her the most since Mark had dropped the bomb...Jessica had yelled and argued with him about tell me sooner or even coming to talk to her...but he told her it was none of her business and to butt out...so she told him to fuck off and walked away.  Jessica let me in and we started talking and soon I started crying.**

**I couldn't stop myself...I didn't realize how strong my feelings for Randy were until now...I couldn't believe he thought he wasn't an important part of my life, because of this...How could he not realize how important he was to me?  I was totally in love...WHOA!  Where did that come from?**

**Was I really falling in love with him...could I actually say it out loud through...that was the trick...The more I thought about it the more I realized I did love him...I know I would have never let him get to me as close as he had done without me loving him...now he was being an ass.**

**Just because I keep one little thing from him...it is my life...I don't have to share anything him...**

**So why do I feel so shitty?**

**Why...Like I don't already know...We've only been dating a couple of months and already I've fallen so hard...I'm crying over someone who can't take the fact that there are some things I'm not comfortable talking about...my father being one of them...DAMN IT!!!  **

**Why did he have to act like such an ass?**

**The next morning, as me and the rest of the Divas were piling into 2 SUV's...I sat next to the window with Nina me between me and Angie, as they made me explain what happened the night before with Randy...I couldn't help but get teary eyes again just talking about it...I looked over and saw Randy, Paul and David walking out of the hotel.**

**I closed my eyes and turned to look out the window...Tears slid down my cheeks...as the driver pulled away...I couldn't help but wonder how many more times I was going to cry within the next 2 weeks...**

**I could only imagine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**- -1 Week Later- -**

**The Divas were still in Hawaii...I spent most of my time crying...I was so hoping that I wouldn't but I just couldn't stop...Nina and Angie tried their best to help me...Stephanie called nearly every day to check on me. When she found out about Randy she wanted to strangle him, but Paul told her to just let them work it out.**

**A week later, we all walked into the Hilton Hotel in New York City...we decided since we needed to do some winding down that we'd all go out to a club later that night. I stepped on the elevator to go up to my room after I checked in...And out the corner of my eye I saw some barely dressed scantily clad woman...and as I looked again...she was hanging off of Randy's arm...and he was laughing with her having a grand old time.**

**I walked into the elevator and as soon as I got to my room, I slide down the closed door and let the tears that were stinging my eyes flow finally. I didn't get to cry too long before someone knocked on my hotel room door...I stood up and tossed my bags into the bedroom and wiped my eyes and got to the door and swung it open and was met by Paul and Stephanie.**

**Steph noticed I'd been crying and said, "What's wrong honey?" I said, "Nothing...I'm fine...It's just the jet lag...I'll be fine in a couple of hours..." Steph said, "You're still going with all of us tonight right?" I said, "Of course...I wouldn't miss it for the world." Steph hugged me and then Paul hugged me and kissed the top of my head.**

**Paul just had a way of knowing...Randy was the reason I was crying...**

**We talked for a few minutes and then I walked in and took a long warm shower and got myself dressed in a pair of jeans with black steel toed boots and a black tank top that said 'Naughty Angel' across it in red. I left my hair down and went down to the lobby to meet everyone.**

**We got to the club and I had a nice big strawberry margarita...I drank it down like a shot when I saw Randy walk into the club with the same skank that was hanging all over him at the hotel. Of course when I saw him with her I wanted to puke my margarita up...but then again...who wouldn't? **

**She had fake blonde hair...totally a bottled blonde...someone needs to seriously look at her black roots and decide she needs a color touch up...Black roots with blonde hair...who has that ever fooled?**

**NO ONE!**

**I watched as Angie snuck away from Glen and took off up to the stage where the live band was playing...5 minutes later...the DJ said, "Is there a Lena Callaway in here tonight? This young lady to my right has assured me that Lena has a wonderful voice and should sing for all of us tonight."**

**Lena walked up to the stage and Randy saw her...she looked skinny...but she looked tanned...obviously Hawaii agreed with her...Randy didn't know Lena could sing...Randy locked eyes with Lena and watched as she took the mic in her hand and listened the music start...**

**I smiled as the crowed went totally ballistic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

****

**I walked over to the bar and started to order a drink as Randy came over with his hoochie attached to his arm and a huge smirk stretched across his lips...I so wanted to pick that time to puke up my bright red margarita all over Randy's crisp clean white dress shirt...but no such luck...instead I could feel the tears stinging my eyes...**

**Paul and Stephanie walked over and Paul said, "So you have a hidden talent...not only can you wrestle...but you sing too?"  **

**  
I said, "Yea...so much talent wrapped up into one person."  Randy naturally butted into the conversation and said, "Shelia is pretty talented also."**

**I said, "Yea...but it doesn't really take talent to spread your legs for any Tom, Dick and Randy."  **

**  
I downed my shot of Jack Daniels and threw money on the bar and said, "Stephanie...Paul...Enjoy the rest of your night...Randy, Practice safe sex and go fuck yourself...Shesleezy, Just go."  I walked out of the club and pulled my rental car keys out.**

**"LENA!...LENA!!!"  I heard Randy screeching behind me...**

**  
I stopped and turned around and took my stance with my hands on my hips.  Randy walked up and said, "What the fuck was that all about?"  **

**I said, "Was your little fight with me even really about me not telling you about Mark being my father...or was it because I wasn't ready to let you take my virginity?  Because if that's what you was worried about...it looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend who's got great talent with spreading those legs."**

**Randy said, "Us not having sex yet had nothing to do with the fact you kept something that important from me."  I said, "Randy...it's my life...I chose what I tell you and when I was good and ready to talk about it...THEN I came to you...but you had to be such a fuckin asshole...and when I finally start to tell you stuff that really matters to me...something I don't think I could get through without you...you had to go and fuck it up."**

**Tears were sliding down my cheeks...I wiped them away and Randy said, "Wait a minute...did you just say you was a virgin?"  I said, "Welcome to the wonderful world of the oldest living virgin on planet Earth...You don't know how bad I just wanted to say he's so worth it...and give my entire self to you...But it's never gonna happen now...I'll either wait until I get married...or I'll just die a virgin."**

**Randy said, "I was never wanting to be with you just to be with you...I wanted to make love to you...I wanted to be with you in every way...but when you kept it from me...I didn't feel like I was that important of a fixture in your life...and now I feel like even less then one."  **

**I said, "Well...what did you expect when you walk around with a nickel whore on your arm?...Which...By the way I never got to thank you...for you and that skank in there being the first people I saw when I got to the hotel today...That totally made my day, week...LIFE!"**

**I opened my car door and said, "I sat here the last 2 months and let myself fall in love with you...I was so ready to just tell you how I really felt and how you made me feel...but how can I even tell you how I feel when I don't even know anymore...And now to just add one more thing to the growing pile of shit in my life...I am still in Evolution with you...don't expect me to take your shit either...cause it isn't going to happen...and if you bring that nasty bitch into our dressing room...I swear I won't be held accountable for the things I'll do to you for it."**

**I got in my car and took off back to the hotel.**

**Stephanie, Paul, Randy and Shelia were leaving the club, when Paul's cell phone rang...all the other could hear was, "Yes...Yea this is Paul Levesque...WHAT?!?...Okay...Where?  Yes I'll be right there."  HE slapped his cell phone closed and said, "Get in the fuckin' car now."  **

**Every one piled in and Steph said, "What's wrong baby?"  Paul looked at Steph and said, "Lena was in a car accident...She's at the Emergency Room."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The car ride to the hospital was in silence...Randy made Paul drop off Shelia...Randy knew Lena getting into a car accident was his fault...if he just would have left her alone...he should have known better then to flaunt Shelia in Lena's face...Randy stared out the window watching the cars passing by...**

**They got to the hospital and Randy busted through the Emergency Doors and running to the nurse's station practically yelling to find out where Lena was...The nurse finally called the doctor and he came out and said Lena had a mild concussion and would probably be dizzy for a few days...but she was safe to release.**

**The doctor explained...the accident wasn't Lena's fault...the other car had smashed into her, jumped the medium and hit her car head on.  Randy cringed at the thought...here he'd been only thinking of himself as just some person in Lena's life...when he really knew he meant a lot to her...he was the only one she confided in...He was the first one she told about Mark confessing about being her father.**

**Randy asked Paul and Stephanie to wait, he wanted to speak to Lena alone...Randy ran down to her room and looked through the doors...she had gotten dressed and looked miserable...**

**I was pulled from my enormous headache when someone busted through my door...I looked up and saw Randy standing there.  I said, "Great as if my night couldn't get any worse...what are you doing here?"  **

**Randy said, "I've come to tell you...I don't care how much you fight me on this...I'm putting your ass on a plane and I'm taking you to see your father...You need to go and talk to Mark...tell him how you feel...listen to what he has to say...and then after that I'm going to marry you...Make you Mrs. Randy Orton...and were gonna have tons of babies...and die an old married couple with tons of kids, grand babies...and great grand babies..."**

**I said, "You're awfully cocky for someone who I haven't said anything nice too in the last 4 hours...where do you get off telling me I'm gonna go and do what you say...You're not my father...and don't presume to think if you act like him you might get your way."**

**Randy walked over and I started backing away and he grabbed my arms and pulled me close and said, "Lena do me a favor...shut up."  All of a sudden his lips came crashing down on mine...and he had me in the most intense lip lock I'd ever been in, in my life.  His tongue invaded my mouth and intertwined with mine...Randy lifted me up and sat me on the bed and stood between my legs...cupping my face in his hands.**

**Randy cherished the feeling of Lena in his arms again...it had been too long...he was never going to let her go ever again...he couldn't afford too...he wanted her to be in his arms for the rest of his life.  **

**We separated and I said, "What the hell was that all about...and getting married...don't you think that's a little too much too early?"  Randy put his hands on his hips and said, "Did you or did you not say you loved me?"  I said, "Yes, but."  Randy put his index finger on my lips to quiet me and said, "But nothing then...Just agree right now...tell me you love me...I wanna hear you say it."  **

**I swallowed and said, "I love you Randy."  Randy's smirk turned into a big smile across his beautiful red lips...Randy leaned over and said, "Glad we got that out of the way...because I love you too." **

**Randy lifted me in his arms and I said, "Yea know...I got a concussion...I'm not paralyzed."  Randy said, "Shush...Enjoy the contact."  I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Stephanie and Paul stood up when they saw Randy walking down the hallway with Lena in his arms...they were laughing and talking...Steph looked at Paul and said "Well...I'll be damned."  Paul started laughing and almost fell over.**

**We went back to the hotel and sure enough Randy booked two flights to Houston Texas the following morning...Paul gave him directions to Mark's house and the code to get the gate open.  **

**Randy loaded us on a plane and I sat looking at him and said, "I bet you're really proud of yourself aren't you?"  Randy smirked...God I'd give my left arm to keep that smirk on his face...he's so sexy when he does that...Randy said, "Of yours baby."**

**A few minutes later, Randy pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and said, "Here..."  I said, "What's this?"  I opened it and nearly hit the floor...it was a blue 2½ Karat diamond in the shape of a heart on a silver band.  Randy said, "Well...You can't be my fiancée properly without a ring."  I said, "Randy Keith Orton...I never agreed to marry you!"**

**Randy said, "****Lena**** Callaway...will you marry me?"  **

**I said, "You're serious aren't you?"  **

**Randy said, "Just about as serious as how much I love you."  **

**I looked at the ring and looked into Randy's light blue eyes...He wasn't lying...he really did love me...I smiled and said, "Yes."  **

**Randy kissed my lips and slid the ring on my finger and rested his forehead against mine and said, "I love you."  **

**I said, "I love you too."**

**We ended up sleeping the whole flight to Houston…When we got there Stephanie had already had a car rented in our names and we picked it up and took off for the 30 minute drive out of town to Mark's huge ranch house.  We pulled up to the gate and Randy leaned out the door and punched the code in and I leaned over and pinched his butt.  **

**Randy just looked at me and said, "No fair teasing."  I laughed as we drove up the drive way to Mark's house.  Mark was sitting outside working on one of his many Harley's…He stood up and wiped his hands off and stuffed the rag in his back pocket.**

**I got out of the rented SUV and Randy walked around and he took my hand and said, "C'mon…virtually painless."  I said, "Suurre…Liar."  We walked over and Mark said, "Randy…what's going on?"  Randy said, "Well…I decided it was time for you two to have a talk."**

**Mark looked back and forth between me and Randy and finally said, "What do you think ****Lena****…you wanna talk about this or not?"  I said, "Well…Since Randy has shown so much interest in wanting to marry me…I think if we could work some of this out…I would like for my father to give me away at my own wedding."**

**Mark must've ignored what I said about getting married, cause he said, "Okay…Lemme go shower and you guys c'mon into the house and relax."  We followed Mark into the house and he showed us to the living room and we sat down.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**We sat in the living room and Randy warned me that as soon as Mark came back down stairs he was going to go for a drive for about an hour so we could talk privately.**

**Mark walked down the stairs and Randy stood up with me and gave me a kiss and said, "Just talk…I've got my cell if you want to leave for whatever reason."  I nodded and watched as he left…**

**I walked around a little and saw the pictures of him and Jessica all over the house…it even smelled like her…**

**Mark walked over and I said, "You realize you should give her a call and tell her you're sorry for acting like an ass."  **

**Mark laughed and said, "You sound like your mother when you say that…I got into a fight with my mother when we were first married and your mom said the same exact thing to me."  **

**I laughed a little.  I walked a little further and into what looked like an office…and saw my mother's picture sitting on the desk…**

**I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.  I said, "What happened with you guys?"  **

**Mark leaned against the door frame looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest and said, "It wasn't anything huge…we just sort of lost interest in each other…we'd been together since I was 16 and your mother was 15…we just fell out of love with each other…so when we got divorced we both agreed she should have custody of you."  **

**I said, "But why didn't you come and see me…wasn't you the least bit interested to see what I looked like, who I'd become…if I wanted to see you.  Mom always told me you didn't love me enough to come and see me."  **

**Mark said, "I set up a few times to come and see you and spend the day with you several times…but you mother flaked on me…and then when I'd call she would say something along the lines of she forgot or fell asleep…after a while I got tired of her forgetting and falling asleep…but I will say one thing…Not a day has passed when I haven't missed you…And I watched you graduate high school."**

**I turned around and looked at him and said, "You were there?"  Mark nodded and said, "Of course…it was the one thing your mother clued me in on.  So I stood in the back so no one could see me…and I watched you graduate…I was proud of you…and then you graduated college and went to wrestling school and I thought your mother was going to have a fit."**

**I laughed and said, "True…but then she told me why she was spitting nails about it and I understood…but I wanted to do it, so she left me alone about it."  Mark said, "I know…and I'm sorry about not being there when she died…I didn't even find out about it until 3 months later…I wish I could've been there for you…I can't imagine what ya went through darlin'."**

**At that moment I realized I missed out on a life with my father just as he missed out on a life with me because of my mother…she had been the one all these years keeping me from him…and him from me…**

**I walked over and suddenly threw myself into Mark's arms as I cried harder…he held me and rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be okay…he said he was sorry about a million times and so did I…he kissed the top of my head a few zillion times and after I calmed…I stepped by and Mark said, "So what is this about Randy wanting to marry you?"**

**I laughed and showed him the ring Randy gave me…Mark said, "Well…Do you love him?"  I nodded and said, "Yes…I do…but listen I'm not going to get married unless you agree to give me away."  **

**Mark could feel his chest get tight and he said, "I'd be honored darlin'."  His heart nearly broke when he saw a fresh batch of tears rise in his daughter's eyes as she hugged him again…something he's waited 21 years to feel.**

**Mark had his daughter back.**

**Lena**** had her father finally.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**- -3 Months Later- -**

**In a strapless Duchess satin with sparkling rhinestone and crystal beadings front and back around waist.****  Cathedral train.  **

**Lena stood at the back of the church with her father…wondering how Randy was doing…they were both pretty nervous…and as far as weddings went theirs was so unconventional…Her maid of honor was a man…her best friend so…in reality her man of honor was Paul…So Randy went unconventional too and used Stephanie as his Best Woman.**

**The wedding march started and I walked down the isle arm in arm with my father…he passed me off to Randy who leaned over and said, "You look really beautiful baby."  I winked at him…and Paul said, "Who knew you could clean up so well."  I said, "Yea…you either Maid of Honor."  Paul just smirked at me.**

**We had written our own vows so; Randy turned to me and said:**

** "We will forever love one another and to share our most intimate thoughts.  Promise to hold and cherish and value each other.  We will live each day as if our last, vowing to never go to bed angry.**

**If sorrow enters our life as things sometimes do, we pledge to one another that together we will see things through.  As we grow old and we slowly begin to change we will look into each others eyes and know that what we have will never go.  That with each breath we take, our love will grow.**

**These are the words I feel and speak from my heart."**

**I was ready to cry my eyes out…but decided to keep it calm.**

**Now it was my turn…I turned to Randy and said:**

**"When you are sad, I will dry your tears.   **

**When you are scared, I will comfort your fears.  **

**When you are worried, I will give you hope.  **

**When you are confused, I will help you cope. **

**And when you are lost, and can't see the light, I will be your beacon, shining ever so bright.  **

**This is my oath; I pledge to the end.  **

**  
Why you may ask?  **

**Because you are my lover, my best friend, my soul mate and will forever by the love of my life."**

**15 minutes later Randy and I were pronounced husband and wife…and I was Mrs. ****Lena**** Orton.  Catchy name huh?  Instead of having a huge reception we twirled around the dance floor a few times and me once with my father…and then we left for the honey moon.**

**As we were at the airport waiting for our plane, my cell rang and I looked down and saw who it was...I answered, "Hi dad...what's up?"  Mark said, "I just wanted to say I love you baby girl...Have fun...and tell Randy if he doesn't take care of you...I'll kill him and hide the body..."  I laughed and said, "Yes sir...I gotta go dad, were getting ready to board...I'll call you when we get back...I love you dad."  Mark said, "I love you too baby."**

**As Randy and I were boarding the plane...Randy said, "What did Mark want?"  I said, "To say have fun, he loved me and that if you don't take care of me, be expecting to get maimed, killed and then he'll hide your body..."  **

**Randy laughed but knew it was the truth...Mark called Lena precious cargo once...and Randy now knew what he was talking about.  Lena was his precious cargo...his wife...and he knew he'd never do anything to fuck it up.**

**When we got to Hawaii for the honeymoon...we went to dinner and then went back to the hotel...we walked in and looked around it was beautiful... **

**  
As we walked out onto the balcony…there was a slight breeze…and my hair flew up around us…Randy laughed and I looked at him and said, "What?"  Randy said, "It was kind of weird just now…I've never been surrounded by so much hair…I keep forgetting you have that long ass hair, and when we walked out here…a breeze kicked it up around both of us…and I was kind of taken back for a minute…until I realized what it was exactly."  **

**I laughed at him and said, "It smells like it's going to rain…I love the rain…"  Randy said, "Yea…me too…it always brings out the animalistic side of me…"  I looked over my shoulder at him and he smirked at me…I just smiled and shook my head.**

**Randy moved closer to me and pulled me to him…we kissed a little…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Now…the rain drops just started small, but the more intense our kiss got…the bigger the rain drops got…Randy broke the kiss and was looking in the sky and said, "You picked now to rain on our parade?" I laughed and Randy grabbed my hand and was going to go back inside the building so we didn't get soaked…I kept a hold of his hand and planted my feet…Randy looked back at me and said, "What? You want to sit out here and freeze and get soaking wet." I didn't say a word…I walked over and was standing in front of the table…and smiled…**

**Randy walked over and stood in front of me…and I reached over and untucked his shirt from his jeans…and he lifted his arms and I pulled his shirt off and it plopped on the ground…by now we were both soaking wet…the rain was going down in 600 gallon buckets…The rain drops were sliding down his bare chest…Randy said, "I think if I have to have my shirt off…you should too…" **

**I smiled and lifted my arms above my head…He ran his hands down my sides and when he got to the hem of my tank top…he slowly peeled the soaking wet shirt off of me and left it with his…Then while he was at it, he unbuttoned my jeans and slowly peeled them off my legs with my panties…and put them with our shirts…I stood there with my hands on my hips…and Randy looked down and said, "Okay…They are leaving my body right now." **

**I grabbed his hands and knelt down on the pile of our clothes and kissed down Randy's stomach…Oooo wash board…makes me feel like doing some dirty laundry…I unbuttoned his jeans with my teeth, then gripped the zipper with my tongue and top lip and pulled it down…I stood up with a big smile on my face…**

**Randy said, "What the hell was that all about?" I said, "You have no clue how long I've been dying to do that." Randy laughed and said, "Hell, all you would have had to do was tell me…I would let you do that when ever your little heart desires." I couldn't help but laugh…Randy disposed of his jeans and everything else that was under them…well except for the important parts…**

**He stood so close to me, I could feel the heat rising off his chest…our breathing was very irregular…we started kissing…and Randy picked my up and sat me on a huge lounge chair and laid it back to a laying down position...Randy crawled up the length of my body stopping to place soft kisses on each side of the inside of my thighs…and I felt him move closer and closer...**

**Randy slithered between my thighs and kissed my lips and said, "This is going to hurt for a few minutes baby...but I promise...it will feel better." I bit my bottom lip and just nodded...Randy kissed my lips again and slowly started sliding himself into me...as he broke my barrier...I yelped in pain as tears slid down my face with the rain...Randy held onto me and apologized profusely...I said, "Randy its okay...I understand...I'd rather it been you as my husband then some no body." Randy said, "I love you Lena." I said, "I love you too.."**

**Randy waited for my body to get acclimated to his size...and then he started rocking us together to become one, as he pushed himself into me…We held onto each other…never thought I'd be making love in the rain…literally…soaking wet…and …on a balcony no less…well I guess if you're going for some place different…it's about as different as it could get.**

**Randy slowly rocked back and forth listening to Lena's moans of pleasure...he couldn't help but feel honored that she wanted it to be him that took her virginity on their wedding night. It would be something he could never forget. Feeling Lena's lips on his neck and ear as they made love for the first time in the rain...Her long legs wrapped around his waist...her hands sliding up and down his bare back feeling his muscles and tone...the glowing look of pleasure on her face...**

**As they both climaxed and yelled each others name...The moment was right for both of them...it was beautiful.**

**We laid there for a few minutes and calmed down and Randy stood up, picked me up and carried us into the bathroom, where we took a warm shower and made love again and then went to the bedroom and laid in bed in each others arms and fell asleep...**

**I couldn't wait for the rest of our lives to begin.**

**The End**


End file.
